In the prior art, it is known to use a wireless LAN (WLAN) in time-sensitive applications where it is necessary to assure quality of service (QoS). Examples of such time-sensitive applications involve communication by devices such as multimedia devices, telecommunication devices, etc. over a WLAN. A well known problem with voice-over-IP (VoIP) transmission for telecommunication is that of assuring QoS during the duration of the telecommunication call. The use of a WLAN increases the problem of assuring QoS. This is because the bandwidth of a WLAN is more limited than that of a wired LANs and other packet transmission systems. This is particularly true if the WLAN is operating in an unlicensed radio frequency (RF) spectrum. Hence, it is important to implement bandwidth management and reservation control on a WLAN that is communicating VoIP data as well as other data, and to couple management and reservation control with admission control to the use of the WLAN.